mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:612
A Theory... Could the first number possibly increment depending on which incarnation of the game is played? (I.E Sburb being the third incarnation, hence 313; Sgrub being the sixth incarnation, hence 612?) I'm not sure what the last number could possibly be in this case. [[User:PoopskinTheLiar|PoopskinTheLiar, local retrocomputing geek]] 04:32, July 2, 2010 (UTC) : Sgrub came first, though. At least, in a way. Schroduck 17:13, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Names Why was my edit removed? A very similar thing happens with the kids' names and 413. Look at the article. And it was done by a guy with only an IP. Hmmm... reverting, someone with a username counter me if I'm wrong. LimeHunter7 15:57, August 18, 2010 (UTC) it was taken out because it was redundent, the same thing is said on the page twice oh whoops sorry. LimeHunter7 21:31, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey guys? Don't know how to incorporate into this page but the troll death count just hit 6 1/2. 22:58, July 25, 2011 (UTC) ^ On it. The entry's a bit too thorough, but it's an amorphous subject that we've got to pin down. Yabumi 02:14, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Dates *"The 612th day of Homestuck is December 16th, which makes the date 12/16/10" *Act 5 was 500 days long, from 6/12/10 - 10/25/11. This is just luck, right? It is impossible for Hussie to have planned either of these two items. 07:16, November 8, 2011 (UTC) "Arc number" The phrase "arc number" is used without really explaining what it is. Especially confusing since "Homestuck" isn't an "arc", if we want to give "arc names" to acts. 00:53, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :An "arc number" is just an "arc word" but with a number as opposed to a word. It hasn't got anything to do with the acts of Homestuck or the story, it basically just means a word, number, symbol that reoccurs over the course of the story with some sort of meaning, or lack of it. - The Light6 (talk) 01:01, February 20, 2013 (UTC) 16777216 Is it worth adding that '16777216', the number of possible combinations on vriska's dice, which is 8^8, ends in 216 which is 612 backwards? It seems like something to go in trivia Samzeman (talk) 19:35, February 26, 2013 (UTC) :Maybe but it almost seems like counting pi as a 413 reference, I'm not so sure. 19:36, February 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, intrinsic mathematical facts like that don't really count. That a sweep is 2.16666... years is about the weakest that's notable, and since we know it's coincidental, the only reason it counts is because it emerges directly from 413 and 612 due to the characters' ages being 13 and 6. But 8^8 is another step removed than that; Vriska has an 8 theme, which causes her to have 8d8 as a weapon, and 8d8 has 8^8 possibilities which is 16777216... it's just less directly relevant in origin Relevance/Clarity It seems to me that a lot of the points on this page are not really meaningful and/or could be better organized. First, under "Appearances as a Date" the fourth bullet point is about something that happened on 6/1/11. Am I just missing something? What does that have to do with anything? In the same section, the second-to-last bullet says that the Handmaid arrived 6 centuries late, and that it was probably 612 years. If that's total speculation, does it really need to be there? I think it would be better suited to Trivia on the Handmaid's page. Then in the next section, it says that Jade's countdown was at "'a little more than 6 minutes' - most likely 6:12." Again, this is speculation, not a fact. In "Appearances related to the Characters" the number of dream towers on Prospit and Derse is obviously based on the number of trolls, and therefore only indirectly related to the arc number. Since the relationship between the number of trolls and the arc number is already discussed, this point is redundant. Several other points could be included in this category, as they reference the number 12 (the number of trolls), but not 612: the number of squares in the sgrub sign, the number of panes in the windows, even the numbers of equal signs in the letters (yes, it ostensibly includes both the numbers six and twelve, but arguably only because six is half of twelve, and the kids arrow sign only includes the number four, not the number thirteen). The entire “Other appearances” section seems pointless to me. I doubt that any of the appearances described inspired Hussie’s use of 612, so it's all coincidental, and therefore not really relevant. Goldfeather (talk) 22:00, March 31, 2013 (UTC) I just thought that if Husse can quote Rochefoucauld and TS Eliot then it wouldn't be wholly unreasonable for him to have made reference to a moderately well-known film. The Kabbalah thing seemed particularly relevant as it's precisely that kind of esoteric numerology that Hussie is alluding to/parodying through the use of arc numbers. The 413 page contains accounts of that number's basis in Chinese numerology, suggesting that Hussie does consider the cultural connotations of these numbers, so a parallel for 612 in the numerology of another culture does seem quite likely. TheWabe (talk) 15:58, April 2, 2013 (UTC)